


The Hills

by NineTalestoTell



Series: 50 Words for Murder [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a serial killer that kills serial killers, Alternate Universe - Dexter, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, I'm making this a tag, If it does I'll make sure to add the correct warnings, It might get worse in later chapters, Mentions of Rape, Nothing too too graphic but watch out, Oh, Serial Killer Alexander Hamilton, and murder, enjoy, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTalestoTell/pseuds/NineTalestoTell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's another killer on the block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this one's going to be mulit-chapter. Shits going to get get real. Enjoy. 
> 
> Musical insperation is [The Hills (Eminem Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xnTrLLHhKjU)
> 
> Also, this will probably make more sense if you read the one shot [Kill Your Darlings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880069) first.

Alexander was furious. He had been for weeks. The news was saying that The Dark Knight Killer had finally met his match. There was a serial on the loose, what else was new, except...Alex couldn’t find him. He’d tried, God, he’d tried. Usually they were easy to catch. You learn their patterns, learn their victim types, you get them before they get anyone else. But this guy...oh this guy was all over the fucking map. Brunettes, blondes, redheads, blue-eyed, green-eyed, brown-eyed. It didn’t matter to this guy. All this guy seemed to care about what the kill, and oh god his kills. 

Sexual sadists were the worst in Alex’s opinion. He didn’t like to take his time, he was there for a reason and once it was done, it was done. One shot. Execution style. Just like they deserved. That was it, he was done. It was always the disposal that was the messy part. This guy wasn’t like Alex, though. Usually his victims were found in pieces. Most of the times there was signs of torture on what was left of their bodies. It was assumed that they were raped before they were murdered. There were signs of other forms of sexual assault, and with the degree of violence against these men and women, it was almost certain he was raping them to. 

The police hadn’t been able to catch them, then again, that wasn’t exactly new. Alex had caught more serials in the year he’d been at this than the cops ever knew even existed. They were actually looking for this guy, though, and pretty hard too. He’d had to watch his steps pretty closely with all of the police presence out of the streets now. The worst part is that not even Alex had been able to get him. That wasn’t right. Usually he caught them after one night of hunting. He’d gone to work every night for a month and he still hadn’t found the guy. It was driving Alex up a wall and John was doing his best to try and keep him calm, but it was like the guy was fucking taunting him. 

He didn’t know what he would do without John this past month. He practically moved in with him. He was always furious when he came back after a night at work and John would always hold him and calm him down, reassure him he was going to get him and distract him with kisses and eventually Alex would settle down into a grumpy complantence. He still wasn’t happy, though. He couldn’t concentrate on his school work, his essays were sub-par, even though John said they were fine. He felt like everything was spiraling. He could tell his friends were starting to pick up on this. John, bless him, covered for him, saying there was a big test coming up, or he wasn’t feeling well or something. 

This was going to have to end and end soon, for Alex sake. He couldn’t keep going like this, running on zero hours of sleep, obsessing over this person, close to pulling his hair out. This couldn’t get any worse, God it couldn’t. He was going to find this guy no matter what, no matter what sood in his way. It couldn’t be any worse. 

Unfortunately, he was going to find out just how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day, yay!

The past month had John a bit frazzled as well. He’d slept about as much as Alex had, which wasn’t much. He always stayed up to wait up on Alex when he went out, and he was staying out much later than he usually did. Not to mention that every night he came back empty-handed he would be furious. He never tried to hurt John, but that couldn’t be said for the furniture. He’d managed to calm him down so far, but Alex was getting more and more twitchy and moody than normal. Whoever this guy was, he hoped that Alex was able to find him fast. 

Speaking of Alex, he was supposed to come home early from school today. He hoped he was in a better mood today, he doubted it, but there was always hope. He thought it was Alex when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and answered the door. It wasn’t Alex, though. It was someone that John honestly never thought, or wanted, to see again. 

“Um…Charles? What are you doing here?” John asked. Charles Lee was an ex from High school. He was an asshole but it was South Carolina and the pickings were slim for gay or bi guys that were out of the closet. John was a horny teenager, Lee was there, it was how it went. It turned out that Lee was a controlling asshole and John broke up with him after about six months of dating. What the ever loving fuck was he doing on his doorstep in New York?

“Well I heard you’d moved here after High School and I’m new in town.” Lee said, leaning on the door frame like he owned the place. “I ran into a girl that said she knows you, Peggy, I think. She said you were staying here, I thought I’d pop in for a visit.” He said, taking a step towards the door. 

John took a step forward to try and put himself between Lee and the door. The last thing he needed was for Lee to be in the apartment. Alex always put his stuff away but Lee was a snooper, and that was something John couldn’t afford. He wasn’t getting his boyfriend caught, thank you. 

“Well yup, you found me. I wish you would have let me know you were coming, first, though…” John said, giving Lee a patented southern polite-yet-uncomfortable smile. 

“Well the pretty lady didn’t give me your number.” Lee said. “Mind if I come in?” He asked, stepping forward. 

“Actually, you know what, my boyfriend is coming home here soon and gosh the place is a mess…” John said, trying to get Lee to just fuck off. 

“Oh you got a boyfriend now? I bet if he knew I was here he’d want to kill me.” Lee said and John was internally screaming because he didn’t know just how on the nose he was, it seemed. 

John was about to say something along the lines of ‘then how about you leave before it comes to that’ when he heard Alex clear his throat from behind Lee. He didn’t see Alex come up because he was hidden behind him. 

“I would say he would.” He said deadpan. He had that look in his eye though. The look. The one he got whenever he was about to go to work. Shit. 

“You know it’s been real nice seeing you again, but Alex is here now and I didn’t know you were coming. Maybe another time.” John said, trying to end the situation immediately. This could end very, very badly if left alone. 

Lee and Alex had a glaring contest that could chill a death row killer for a moment, before Lee looked back to John. “I’ll see you around. Call me sometime.” he said as he handed John a card with his number written on it, before walking away. 

John looked at the card and dropped it before he pulled Alex into the apartment. “Don’t you even think about it.” He said as he closed the door behind Alex. 

“Think about what?” Alex said as he tossed his bag to the floor. 

“Don’t play dumb with me Alex. I saw the look you were giving him. Don’t.” John said as he looked at Alex. “Don’t you dare.” 

“John he was looking at you like he was piece of meat. Who the fuck was that anyway?” Alex said and John sighed. 

“An ex from High School. He was an asshole but Alex, don’t.” He said. “I know you’re frustrated and I know you’re pissed about not being able to catch this guy but don’t take that out on Lee, even if he is creepy.” 

“John, something’s up with him I know it.” Alex said as he turned to face John. 

“But you don’t know what it is. He may just be a run-of-the mill creep that doesn’t mean he’s the kind of creep you deal with.” John argued back. 

“He was hitting on you.” Alex said, taking a step closer. 

“And I turned him down, Alexander.” John said as he looked down to Alex. It vaguely crossed the back of his mind that he thought it was funny that a guy like Alex could be, well, what he was. 

“You’re mine.” Alex said. Alex wasn’t generally this possessive. John thought that was kind of an odd blessing, given the attitude of most murderous people. John could go out with Herc and Laf and if some asshole hit on him they’d laugh about it. But there was something about Lee hitting on him that really upset Alex, it seemed. 

“Yeah. I’m yours. I ain’t taking Lee back anytime soon, I promise.” Jon said as he reached out and put a hand on Alex’s face. 

“Good.” Alex said, before leaning up and pulling John down into a searing kiss. His back hit the wall and John melted into the kiss. 

This was going to be a fun night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think today will be another two-in-oner but we'll see. For now, enjoy.

That night John was actually able to keep Alex home. It was too early for the other guy to hit again, so just one night of staying in wouldn’t hurt. That and Alex’s possessive mood didn’t hurt any. They didn’t really get anymore sleep than usual, though. Alex wanted to keep him up and John honestly didn’t mind it. The only downside was Alex had school, and John had work. Actual work, not Alex’s kind of work. He took all online classes so that he could get a job at the local pizza joint. Needless to say he still hadn’t lived down the Papa John’s jokes yet. 

They headed out, each to their own thing. Alex had a test in his PoliSci class and John had lunch shift, Lord help him. Everything was good, Alex swung by the shop after class like he usually on John’s break and they got lunch together, and headed home together after John’s shift was over. Everything was fine, they were chatting about what to get for dinner that night when Alex got to the door. He turned the key in the lock and frowned. The lock didn’t click. He turned the knob and the door basically fell open. John had never seen him look more panicked. 

“Shit.” Alex cursed as he ran to where he stuck his stuff. He rifled through the bag, making sure everything was still there. It hadn’t been moved or messed with. John look around to see if anything was stolen. Nothing was moved for messed with, actually. It was odd. John’s laptop was still sitting where he’d left it, along with the tv and DVD player. Everything that someone would want to steal was still there. Nothing was missing. Alex was still in a tizzy, though. 

“Hey, hey.” John said softly as he knelt down beside of Alex and put a hand on his back. “It’s okay, calm down. Breathe.” he said softly. “You’ll be fine. Nothing was moved.” He said. “Nothing was messed with. It was probably just the maintenance guy and he forgot to lock the door.” He said as he rubbed Alex’s back. 

“I didn’t put in a work order, John.” Alex snapped as he looked back to him. “It was either Lee or…God, I…” He said and shook his head. “I knew I should have went out yesterday!” 

“You were hell bent on something else yesterday. Do you know how hard it was to sit today?” John said and sighed. “Everything is fine, Alex. Nothing was taken, your stuff wasn’t touched.” He said, trying to calm Alex down any way he could. “If the cops come we worked up an air-tight alibi for the night. Put your stuff somewhere else, it’ll be fine.” 

“Someone was in my appartment John.” Alex said. He was frustrated and agitated and John knew it was going to be a long day.

“I know. But we’re fine. Here, let’s just watch something on Netflix and order out. That’ll get your mind off things.” John said. “Come on, just sit down.” He said, standing up and pulling Alex up with him. He protested, but eventually was able to get Alex to settle down into a relative calm for the rest of the day. He was still moody and fidgety, though, and couldn’t wait to get out of the house once night came.  
John sighed and settled in with a book. It was going to be a long night. 

...o0o…

Alex kept his head down and the hood of his jacket pulled up. It wasn’t that odd of a sight. It was fall, it was getting chilly and he always froze anyway. It was so much colder here than Nevis all year around. He was on a mission, though. Even more so than usual. He had one goal and that was to find the fucker that had eluded him for so long. He wasn’t like the cops. He always get his guy, he wasn’t going to let this one get away from him. He had to get him. He didn’t think John would understand. Hell, there wasn’t a lot of people that would understand. He was lucky John understood what he did. Or else he could be sitting in a jail cell right about now. But no, he was lucky, he supposed. 

He looked up for just a moment, and for just a moment part of him wished he was back on Nevis. At least there you could see the stars. Here, you couldn’t see anything. He sighed and shook it off. He needed to focus. He was out here for a reason, after all. 

And that reason was the asshole that had been avoiding him for so long. It’d been far too long, and it was time for him to meet his match. He was fucking taunting him, he knew it, and it was either him or Lee that had broken into their apartment. Some part of him vaguely hoped it was Lee, at least then he knew John wasn’t in the kind of trouble he was afraid he was. Lee was still trouble, though. There was something...wrong with him. He didn’t know what it was, though. It was something very, very bad. Alex could read people. He could read them very well. He knew when there was just something wrong. Maybe it took one to know one, who knew. Still, there was something about him that bothered Alex. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he looked up and saw someone in the night. It was too late for anyone to be out that wasn’t up to no good. He picked up his pace a bit and noticed just how blood-soaked this other person was. He didn’t look injured and there was a knife in his hand. This was his guy. 

He picked up the pace and pulled his backpack off his shoulders. The stranger looked up in the light for just long enough so that Alex caught a glimpse of his face. Alex actually stopped in his tracks. It was Lee. He only saw him for a split second, and it was dark but he knew it was Lee. His heart pounded faster as he took off running again, but his pause made him too late. The other guy had already managed to get away, leaving Alex standing in the dark alone. 

He made his way back to the apartment and threw open the door. 

“If you ever see Lee again tell me.” Alex said as he threw his bag down.

“Bad night? And why?” John said as he put his book down and stood up. “What’s up?” He asked. 

“I saw him. It’s Lee. I know it’s Lee.” Alex said as he went over to John. “I saw his face.” 

“Whoa, okay. Back up.” John said as he put his hands on Alex’s shoulders. “What did you see?” he asked. 

“I saw his face, John.” Alex said. “It was dark, it was only for a second but it was him!” 

“Okay no.” John said and shook his head. “That’s...no.” He said. “Lee’s a creep, but he’s no killer, Alex. And besides, what are the odds I dated two of you out of the four boyfriends I’ve ever had.” he said and shook his head again. “You just want it to be him.” 

“And what do you mean by that?” Alex said. 

“I mean what I mean. You want it be him, Alex. You were so pissed when you saw him hitting on me. You want it to be him.” John said. Alex shook his head. He knew what he fucking saw and he saw Lee. 

“I know what I saw, John.” He said and huffed. He was pissed at Lee, though, that was undeniable... He shook his head. No. He knew what he saw. He saw lee. “I’m going to bed.” He said, before stomping off to the bedroom. He could hear John sigh as he slammed the door shut. 

He knew what he fucking saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, ya'll! Mom's going in for surgery tomorrow, so everything's been a bit crazy!

The next few months aren't easy. Alex is constantly on edge, constantly fidgeting, constantly jumping at any sign of Lee, imagined or not. Alex was convinced that Lee was the other guy. John was one hundred percent positive that he wasn't. It was just too unlikely that he would end up with _two_ serial killers. It just wasn't possible, or at least John didn't want to think it was possible. What kind of luck would he have to have for that? And worse, what kind of person did he have to be to attract killers like flies? 

Alex, however, was nearly obsessed with the idea that Lee was the other killer. He went out every night until ungodly hours. John had stopped waiting up for him. Alex could sense John was getting tired of it. Part of him didn't blame him, but part of him was infuriated. Why couldn't John just fucking _understand_? He had to do this. He had to find this guy, no matter the cost. This guy was practically taunting him. There were others in the mean time, there was always others in the meantime. There were more sick fucks out there, after all. John still helped him clean up, but it wasn't quite as intimate as before. He was losing John, and he felt like he was losing his mind. 

John was worried about Alex. He wasn't eating, he wasn't sleeping, he could barely focus on his school work. Everything seemed to have boiled down to catching this guy for him, and it scared John. At first the intruge of having an outlaw boyfriend was enough, but he had never seen this side of Alex. He'd seen parts of it before, Alex could go days and days writing a paper until it was perfect, ignoring himself until it was done. But this...this was extreme. It was getting too much for John, but he had to stay. He didn't want Alex to think he was going to turn him in or anything, he didn't think Alex could hurt him, but Alex trusted him. He didn't want to break that trust. That, and Alex needed help cleaning up. He was good at his job. He made things go away. God, he wished he could make this go away. 

Alex still felt like he was going crazy, though, even when John told him he wasn't. Because as convinced as Alex told himself he was about Lee, there was always that doubt in the back of his mind that John placed there. What if he just _wanted_ it to be Lee? Alex didn't kill innocents. He had some morals left, after all. But Alex wanted to kill Lee. He was undoubtedly a creep, but was he a killer? Alex thought so. He knew what he fucking saw, but at the same time..it was dark, and Alex only caught a glimpse of him. What if he was letting his...urges get the better of him? What if he did just want it to be Lee? What if he was just finally losing it? 

That wasn't all, though. The other guy had started to actually taunt him. He was starting to mimic his other kills' M.O's down to their signature. Dead drug dealers and prostitutes from his first kill, red-heads with their hair cut and their throats slit from his tenth. Blonde strippers from his second. The list went on and on. The news was starting to say the police were doubting his existence, or that he wasn't doing as good a job of getting rid of them as he thought he was. Alex never made a mistake when it came to hunting. He had a perfect track record and he knew it. He was better than the cops, he fucking was! And everyone needed to know it. He was cleaning up these streets better than the cops ever did. John tried to reassure him, but Alex wasn't letting him in anymore. He was a frenzy of anger and anxiety and God knows what else. He was spiraling more and more out of control. 

His kills were sloppier, sometimes it too more than one shot. Sometimes he wanted to use more than one shot. He was still careful when he dumped the bodies, but he came home bloodier. John was getting concerned. All Alex could think about was just fucking finding this guy. He need to find him, to confirm he wasn't going cray(ier) and that it _was_ Lee, like it was air. 

But then it happened. Alex's worst nightmare, even worse that not finding this other killer, even worse than him not being Lee. 

The Fucker took John. 

He came back one night from hunting. He went to unlock the door, but it fell open again, like the last time. His heart stopped. He tried to rationalize it, though. Maybe John just forgot to lock the door. Maybe he was waiting up for him again. He walked in and nearly screamed. He would have, too, if he hadn't been covered in blood himself. The place was a mess, as in sign-of-struggle-mess. Someone broke in. He ran though the apartment, trying to find John , but he couldn't find him. He called his phone, but it rang from somewhere on the floor. John's wallet and keys were in the floor as well. On the coffee table was a note written in red, but not blood:

It's time to settle this like men-You know who

It was time to end this. Once and for all. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnnd we're done! It gets a bit intense right at the end so watch out.

John's head was fuzzy. He couldn't remember everything either. He remembered opening the door, thinking it was Alex. After that, things got...fuzzy. He thought he hit his head at some point. He wasn't sure. His body felt heavy and he couldn't quite think straight. He groaned and tried to open his eyes but he couldn't quite yet. He tried to lift his arm but he couldn't. Not because he was paralyzed, but because there was something digging into his wrist that he didn't notice before. His head was starting to clear and an edge of fear was rising in his chest. He tried to lift his leg and wasn't able to do that either. Okay, that wasn't right. He opened his eyes finally and that edge of fear became a wave of panic. He didn't know whee he was. Somewhere abandoned, that was for sure. He tried to yell, to scream for help but there was something covering his mouth. He was trapped on some kind of table and couldn't move. There was tape on his mouth so he couldn't scream. He was helpless. Completely and utterly helpless. 

"So! Sleeping beauty is awake." A voice said from behind him. He looked around, trying to find out where it was coming from. He finally saw the figure walking toward him and his blood ran cold. 

Oh god. Alexander was right. He was fucking right and he felt so damn stupid oh god why didn't he just listen? It was Lee. The grinning, sick-looking man above him now was Charles Lee. John didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to think. What had happened? How did he get here? How long had Lee been a killer? Was it recent? Had this been going on since high school? Did this happened while they dated? Oh god he'd dated _two_ serial killers what the fuck was wrong with him? Why did it have to be him? Honestly couldn't anyone else have the psycho ex boyfriend? 

"I was starting to wonder when you would wake up. I've been waiting _so_ patiently." He said as he walked around John's table and ran a hand over his face. John tried to scream but the table over his mouth muffled his cries. 

"Oh I wouldn't try to scream. No one will hear you. Trust me. No one's going to wonder around an old meat factory at this time of night." Lee said as he walked around the table. "You know I'm starting to think you have a type, John." He said and laughed. "You know I never did quite get over you. You fascinate me. There something special about you. So obviously I had to find you. I watched you, learned who you friends were. That Peggy girl is nice, but I already knew where you lived. I just needed to find out where Alex did. Your boyfriend has quite an interesting night life, Laruens, but you know that didn't you?" He said with a wicked grin. He picked up a knight, long and slim and sharp enough to cut the air itself. 

"You know I do hope he gets here in time. It'd be a shame to see you go. But oh it will be fun." Lee said as he popped the buttons of John's P.J's with the knife. John thrashed as much as he couldn't and screamed against the duct tape on his mouth. 

"Darling if you struggle it makes it worse." Lee said as he drew the knife in a line over John's chest. John screamed against the tape and Lee laughed. 

"Le'ts just hope your prince charming makes it here in time." Lee said.

...o0o...

Alex needed to prioritize. He was already in a near panic, he just needed to calm down. Or at least calm down enough to figure this out. He needed to figure out where the Fucker took John. That was priority number one. Find John. But to find John he would have to go outside. He couldn't go outside covered in blood, which, after a night of work he was. He needed a shower. He couldn't find John if he got caught. He couldn't be with John if he got caught.

He felt terrible about it, but he took a shower, just long enough to wash off the obvious blood and make sure he didn't get stopped by the cops. he tossed his dirty clothes in the proxide and dressed. His phone went off when he grabbed his bag to go find John.

Catch me if you can ;)

The message read, followed by a selfie Lee took of himself and a passed out John. Fuck. He was right. He felt his blood boil with rage. He _knew_ there was something wrong with Lee, he fucking knew it. Goddammit! Dammit all! That picture was followed by a few more of what seemed to be an abandoned factory. It seemed vaguely familiar but Alex couldn't fucking figure out where he'd seen it before. Fuck! He needed to figure it out. He looked around as he walked down the darkened streets, hoping maybe he would happen to pass it by.

What? Having trouble?

God, the fucker was still taunting him. Would he ever stop fucking taunting him?

Tick-tock Tick-tock

Fuck how did Lee even get his goddamn number? He was ready to pull his hair out, wracking his brain trying to figure out where he'd seen this damn factory at. He'd seen it somewhere before he fucking kne-

Eleven. How could he forget? Eleven was when John found out. He took his victims to the meat packing factory. Alex hadn't been inside, he'd caught the bastard on the way back home. But dammit he was taunting him. He never seemed to fucking stop. So it was time for Alex to fucking stop him.

...o0o...

John could feel the tear s in his eyes and he heard himself more than felt himself sob and scream. There were three more cuts along John's chest. Oh god he was going to die. He was going to fucking die where was Alex? Did he even know he was gone by now? Was he going to come for him?

"I hope he gets here quickly..." Lee said with a grin. "The longer he takes the worse this is going to get. And I ain't even got started yet. Hey John, are you still a bottom?" Lee said and John screamed and pulled against the binds that held him. Lee grinned and sent to make another cut when the door to the room they were in flew open with a metallic bang. 

"Ah! You've decided to join us!" Lee said and John turned to see where the noise came from. 

"Alex!" John tried to call out, but wasn't able to, it turned into more of a muffled cry than anything. 

"Put the fucking knife down right now or I swear to fucking good I will blow your brains out. "Alex said and Lee brought the knife to John's neck. John tensed, eyes wide as he looked to Alex. Oh god. Oh god he was going to die he was going to die he was going to fucking die. 

"Now Alex let's not rush things. Put the gun down. Clip out. Come on." Lee said with a smirk. "If you don't this ends here and now for our boy Laurens." 

Alex stared down Lee before slowly and carefully taking out the clip of the pistol and setting it down on the ground next to the pistol itself. 

"Good." Lee said with a grin before stepping away from John. John relaxed and took a deep breath through his nose. Oh holy fuck. 

"Now, what's this?" Lee continued on and then took something out of his pocked. John tried to see what it was, but his view wasn't exactly the best. What was he doing? 

"It's a flash drive. what about it?" Alex asked. John could tell he was edging closer. John started trying to get out of his binds. Lee was distracted, now was his chance to try and get out of here. 

"Do you know what's on this drive?" Lee asked as he paced out of John's line of sight. 

"If I knew what was on it I would be psychic, wouldn't I?" Alex said, his voice tense. He was fucking pissed. 

A moment later, he heard something start up. Voices, their voices. Clips of "Bad day at work?" And Alex's voice and...other things. Kisses, muffled and no so muffled sounds of sex. What the hell was on that drive? Was it just audio? Or something more? 

"What the fuck? Where did you get that?" Alex said taking a step closer to Lee. Video then. Okay. If it was a video than that would mean...oh God. Alex came home bloody all the time, they weren't exactly that careful about dancing around what Alex did...Oh god that was evidence. 

"Now don't go doing that." Lee said as he stepped back toward John with the knife. Alex stopped. "Good." Lee said. "How about we make a deal, Alex?" He said and John could hear the smirk in his voice. "You go to the cops and you give them this." He said. "You confess to your crimes and I let John go." 

"But you also win." Alex snapped. 

"That's the whole purpose of this, isn't it? This game we've been playing?" Lee said. 

"And if I say no?" Alex asked. 

"Well, I kill John and you get to keep your secret." Lee said. "Let's see how far you'll go to save your ass." 

Alex was quite. Too quiet for too long and John was getting nervous that Alex was seriously considering the offer. He kept trying to work his wrists out of the ropes. He could feel them loosen, but they weren't loosening fast enough. His heart was pounding and he was sweating. His chest stung and god he was scared. He was so fucking scare he just wanted to go home. He wanted to go home and be with Alex like before all of this murder and death and blood. Before he knew, god, he wished he could go back and forget. He wished he hadn't checked on Alex that night or that Alex had locked the fucking door or _something_ just something that would mean he wasn't right here right now in this situation. And fuck Lee with a cactus as well. The next thing he knew, Alex was yelling and Lee shouted in surprise. 

He watched them as they rolled around in the floor, Alex trying to get the knife and Lee trying to stab Alex. He heard Alex cry out as Lee cut him and John started to work even harder to try and get out of his binds. He needed to get out of here. He needed to hep Alex. Lee was beyond dangerous and he needed to help, dammit. He held back a victorious cry as his hands started sleeping out of his binds oh than god. He had a chance to get out of here. 

He heard Lee shout and saw Alex's fist connect with his face and than god. John wanted to do that since they broke up. Alex had the knife now, but lee was doing a good job of fending him off and managed to flip them back over, pinning Alex down to the ground. John kept working the binds on his wrists off. He had to get them off fuck he had to go oh god. He closed his eyes and gasped as his hand finally slipped out of it's bind and he could fucking cry. He opened his eyes and looked over to the ongoing struggle. Alex was seaming to loose the struggle, he was cut, bleeding from his arms and one on his chest. He was sweating, looking tired. Oh god he had to help him. He fumbled for the knives and finally managed to get a hold of one. He quickly cut his other hand's rope and managed to cut his feet loose and tore the tape from his mouth. He stood up and grabbed the pan that the knives were in. He dumped them out and Lee's head whipped around to look at him, but before he could do anything the pan met his face with a bang. 

"The gun! Get the gun!" John yelled at Alex as Lee reeled from the steel surgical pan to the face. 

Alex dove for the gun and managed to get the clip in the gun just as lee regained his bearings and stood up. 

"You little fucker I should have just killed you when I had the chance..." Lee said as he took a step forward toward John, knife in hand. John took a step back. Maybe this wasn't the best idea, oh fuck. 

"Lee don't take another step!" Alex shouted. Lee turned around to face Alex then. 

What happened next happened in slow motion. Lee opened his mouth to say something and Alex pulled the trigger. Obviously John couldn't see the bullet, of course, but when it hit Lee right in the mouth it was like it was happening frame-by-frame. Blood spattered over him, as Lee's brains hit the back wall and he hit the floor. John tripped as he stepped back and hit the floor as well. He started at the body and it was like he couldn't move. He'd never actually seen a dead body before. He'd never seen what happened to the people Alex killed. He was frozen, he couldn't move. After what felt like an eternity, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Alex open-mouthed. 

"A-Alex-I-" He started. He was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to do, what to say. Lee was dead. Alex was alive. He was pretty sure he was alive too. Maybe. everything felt fuzzy and heavy, like he was waking up again. 

"It's okay." Alex said as he took his sleeve and wiped the blood off of John's face. "You did good. You're okay." He said softly. "But we need to do something before we go home." 

John nodded numbly. Whatever. Whatever he needed to do so they could just go home he would do it. He didn't care. He didn't think he was able to care at the moment.

"I need you to help me clean this up." Alex said softly. "Then we can go home." 

John nodded again. He could do that. He could clean up. He could make this go away. He was good at making things go away. He could make this go away. He stood up, still half in a trance as he helped Alex father up the body. He watched Alex trash the laptop and the flash drive. They dumped the body in the river and things...blurred together. One moment he was at the river helping Alex shove Lee into the water and the next thing he knew he was at home. He dully remembered thinking that they would have to clean up at some point before he was in the bathroom. Alex stripped him off carefully and washed his chest. He patched him up before helping him in the shower. Then he was in bed, wrapped up in warm blankets. He was alone for a bit before he felt Alex lay down behind him. 

"It's going to be okay."Alex said softly as he placed a small kiss to his shoulder. "It'll be okay." 

And that night, just for that night, John believed him as he shut his eyes and let sleep take him.


End file.
